Pure Vampire
by Amy104
Summary: Bella Swan is a pure vampire, born by a vampire male Charlie and a vampire female Renee..they are the only pure vampires and Bella was made to protect their race and in doing that another vampire has to be there with her....
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, I hope you enjoy this story at first it might seem slow and i am sorry if it is, i just want to make sure everyone understands everything.

_this type of font is thoughts _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BELLA SWAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hey mom I am almost ready to go. Are you sure everything will work out?" I asked

"Alright, we will be downstairs waiting, and by me saying we i mean everyone. Hunny stop worrying everything will work out as its always ment to be." Renee answered

"OMG mom serious, this is already hard enough to leave them. I dont think i can do this. How can everyone be so casual about me leaving?" I asked

"Bella calm down, they understand there are things that need to happen for all of us to be in this world and you are the one to help us with this." Renee said

I sat down and realized this is what needs to happen, I was the daughter of pure vampires. They were both born a vampire and they had me. I am the only child of a pure vampire. We are known by our kind as gods. Yeah i know we are suppose to be evil creatures but we are the only ones that can keep our race going. We protect them and we also protect humans, yes there are some vampires out there that still feed off of humans but we are slowly trying to fix this. We try to get those ones that still feed on humans to go after the ones that sin. As i was sitting here thinking i noticed my mom was staring at me...

"Sorry mom I was just thinking." I said

"Its ok dear, we are all use to it. I will be downstairs waiting." Renee said

After my mom left i finished getting my things together that i knew i would need. This is going to be very weird I am going to be staying with Billy Black and his son Jacob. My family has been very close with them for generations, they had made a deal with them the day I was born. That they would protect their kind as long as they protected me once i turned 16. They knew that I was ment to come to Forks, it was all part of the plan. See I was made for someone, he is the only vampire that was said to have enough influence on other vampires. In return he was made for me as well. Now the reason for the wolves to protect me is because there are other vampires that think they are prefectly fine for me and that they can do the job, none of them know that my destiny was already choosen for me. So the wolves have to keep them away from me, they are the only ones that know who I am ment to be with, they dont know him directly though its one of those things that once they see him they will automaticly see the light, the same light that shines around me, thats how we know we found our true mate. I have dreaming about this day for almost all my life. Thats another thing we are the only ones of our kind that can sleep, we can also change our body, its weird we arent shapeshifters we can make it to other vampires that we are human, by that I mean we can seem that our heart beats and we have blood running thru us. Its out way of protecting us against others that are against vampires. I was told that when i first move to Forks i have to pretend to be human until I know i am safe. And also around the wolves for the new ones I have to be human as well, the Quileute elders are the only ones to truely know who i am. Since Billy Black is an elder he knows me and turn thats how Jacob knows me. Through out the years me and Jacob have become very good friends, we are like brother and sister, that is something we laugh about because they are suppose to hate our kind and us in return. As we both were growing up people started thinking we were more but we just know each other very good, he is truely a brother to me, he would protect me as much as i would protect him, hes been in love with this girl from the reservation for a couple years now, In a way we are like girlfriends he comes to me for advice on girls and i try my hardest to help but its hard for someone thats never been with anyone ever.

"Bella its time to go now!!" Charlie yelled

Oh crap, me and my daydreaming like always. Why does this always happen to me, how on earth can I be an important person in this race when i cant even stay focused. UGHHHHH

"Coming!" I yelled back

As I got all my things and headed downstairs I noticed everyone looking up at me. All the people i have grown up to love and i am now leaving them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ GOODBYES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_This is going to be so hard_. I thought

"Oh bella I am going to miss you so much, after all this please come back and visit us." Jane said looking at me with such sad eyes. For someone so evil she can be the best person to know, she knows what being loyal means and she will protect you with her life.

"Jane please dont look at me like that, I will miss you so much and of course i will come back in time, you know i have to." I stated and she smiled and then hugged me.

As i moved down next was Alec, Janes brother or as i say better half.

"Hey Alec, I will miss you as well. Make sure you keep Jane in order and maybe you two can come and visit sometime." I said as i hugged him

"Of course i will since you will be gone who else is going to. We would love to come and visit sometime, we will try and work something out." Alec said as he hugged me back.

As i moved down I noticed that Aro, Cauis and Marcus were here. They were my teachers as growing up. They have been around for a long time and they knew all the different vampires. Cauis always scared me he always wanted me to know the bad things, where as Marcus wanted me to see the good things. Then there was Aro he showed me how to use my powers, it was always a interested day with him, every year he had to teach me a new power, it seemed as i got older every year i got a new power. I was told by the time i turned 16 my full powers would be full force. He looked the saddest of them all. Our relationship had always been very professional, so it was strange to see them here.

"Hello Aro, Cauis and Marcus, its quite a suprise to see you here today, I am glad though, for the 3 men that have taught me so much it would make me sad if i didnt get to at least say goodbye." I said while looking at all three of them.

They all nodded and stepped back. That just made me smile always so serious with them. One of these days i will try and get them to loosen up a little.

After saying my goodbyes to them all the rest of the vampires from the area walked up behind them to see me off.

"It was nice of all of you all to come and see me off, I will always have you in my thoughts. Wish me luck." I said with a smile and waved sending everyone a feeling love. And they all smiled back.

"Alright Bella lets go." Renee said while walking beside Charlie to the car.

As i started walking out of course i noticed my guards following us and i turned around.

"You know you guys today is the last day you will have to chase me around part of me will miss you..haha i enjoyed it but i know i will be back." I said to my guards with an evil smile they just looked back at me and smirked and nodded their heads. I then turned back around and got into the car. We made it to the airport and after i said my goodbye to my parents they had told me that they will be visiting every 6 months just to check on me. I was greatful for that cause i know i will miss them greatly. They had also told me that I need to make sure people know me as Bella Black so it will help with protecting who i truely am until i find my mate.

I was on the plane now looking as we were leaving Italy...

_Goodbye Italy and Bella Swan my real home and name on to my new home Forks, Washington and hello Bella Black_. I thought

Please review and let me know what you think so far, as the story goes on I will ask for advice on what you think should happen but for now, i just need to get all the thoughts out of my head before it just all runs together...But please i want to know exactly how its going good or bad...

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

_this type of font is thoughts_

this type of font is someone actually talking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Forks, Washington ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The plane had landed about 5 minutes ago and I was walking thru the terminole to get my things when I heard someone yell my name

"BELLA!!!!!!" someone screamed

I looked around for the person and then spotted a really tall man he looked to be about 6' 7" and then a man in a wheelchair next to him. Then it dawned on me.

_No that cant be him, he was almost a foot shorter the last time i saw him_. I thought

I smiled and waved to them and Jacob came running over to me and hugged me.

"Ok Jake if i was human i wouldnt be able to breath right now." I whispered in his ear with a smile

"Oh sorry Bella its just been about 6 months since i have seen you last, I am just happy I get to have my little sis for a while this time." Jacob said with a huge smile

"I know, I know i cant wait." I said and then smiled as i saw Billy coming closer

"So how was the flight Bella?" Billy asked

"It was good, I actually got the seat to myself so no bothers at all." I stated

After that we started walking towards the lugage return. I found all my bags and then we were off. We were heading now to the reservation to my new home.

"So how does it feel to be a Black now?" Jacob smirked

"Well no different then being a Swan, just here I have to be careful, I just hope i dont get into my daydreams and forget people are talking to me and say my real name." I said

"Dont worry about it, I am sure everything will be fine." Billy assured

"Ok so are there any other vampires in the area, cause i am still trying to figure out why i had to come here?" I asked

Jacob looked confused and Billy and him gave each other a look.

"Ok spit it out now!" I demanded

"Bella, calm down. Yes there is a coven in the area but you wont have to worry about them." Jacob answered

"Will i get to meet them, what if one of them could be the person?" I asked worried

"We will find out in time, for now dont worry about anything. We havent even made it home yet and youre already worrying." Billy said

I nodded.

The ride to my new home was slow. I forget when you are around people that try to keep up with being human they actually do the speed limit. I am going to miss home. About 30 minutes later we were pulling into the reservation and i instantly turned my body to human, I dont know any of the other wolves so i dont want anyone freaking out. Jacob grabbed my hand to reassure me that everything was fine. I just smiled in return.

"Welcome home Bella." Jacob and Billy said together with big smiles on their faces

"Oh dont even think about it, just because there is a female in the house now that doesnt mean i will cook for you guys. HA nice try. But thanks for the welcome. I am going to start unloading my stuff and then I will relax for the day." I said

I got into my room that pointed out was for me, and I started to unpack all my stuff. About an hour later i was out of my room and decided to go for a run. I stayed human till i was out of the reservation then instantly i turned back to myself and i was running. I had been running for a couple miles when i realized something was following me. I stopped and listened and then when i heard it get close enough i turned around.

"Dammit Jacob what are you doing, you could of been killed you dont sneak up on me!" I yelled at the rusted looking wolf in front of me

_What are you doing, you know we are suppose to be protecting you and you just take off without even saying a word. You know your mom would flip out about that Bella. We need to know when you leave, until we know you are safe around here for sure you have to be with someone at all times._ Jacobs thought came into my mind.

"I know i am sorry, I just wanted to get out and get some fresh air i didnt think." I said with a very sorry face.

Mine and Jacob's relationship has always been strange to us. Ever since they knew that they were going to be protecting me, i started being able to hear only his thoughts. I tried many times being able to hear others but it was always only Jacob, for the most part it was only when he was a wolf but every once awhile i could hear them when he was human Jacob. Nobody knows why it happened but we like it, its like our own personally private talk.

As we started walking back to the res Jacob informed me that we were having a meeting with all of the tribe tonight to catch them all up on me staying there and the agreement that was made between my family and the elders.

"Ughh I am not looking forward to that at all. Cant your dad just go why do i?" I asked

_Bella no you need to go they need to see you directly so it shows that you arent a threat to them or anyone else here._ Jacob thought

"Fine fine fine, lets go and get it over with." I said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wolves ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we walked back onto the reservation I once again became human again. Jacob glanced over at me and made some sort of laugh noise.

"What was that Jake?" I asked

"Its just funny, when you change back and forth your smell never changes but the only difference is your heartbeat. And then you never smell like a vampire and you almost dont smell like a human either. We will have to be very careful about that also." Jacob said

"Gotcha." I said and nodded

We made it to Billy's house and as we were making it around back I smelt all of them. Everyone was already here. And as we made it around the corner everyone stopped talking and looked at me and Jacob. Jacob tried to push me behind him but i just looked up at him and kept walking till i was at Billy's side.

"Good afternoon everyone." I said while looking around at everyone and smiled.

Everyone just stared and then their looks shifted to Billy.

"What is going on Billy, if this is about the pack then why is she here?" Sam asked

"She is the reason this is about the pack. Now before anyone moves and no one jump to anything, Bella go ahead and change back they need to know this quickly." Billy said while still looking at the pack.

Let my guard down and changed back to my normal self, and standed still so that no one would try to think i was going to try and do anything.

"What is she doing here, no vampire is allowed on our land!" Jared yelled

"Be quiet." Sam said "Billy please explain."

"Bella is a vampire but she is also one of the pure vampires the very one that we agreed to protect when she became 16. She is also the one to protect us as well. As you all remember the legends that were told to you as you grew up about their race?" Billy stated

They all nodded and kept looking at me. I cant figure out the look though some had this really pissed look and then some just relaxed as soon as he explained. Billy carried on.

"We have to protect her from other vampires, she is ment for only 1 vampire. The only way we will know it is him is if he has a white light around him. It might not show unless he is close to her so that is our one problem. We might have to let some get close to her but we will still need to keep out guard up with her at all times." Billy said

"Will this vampire be a danger to us at all? Will he be pure like her?" Sam questioned

"From what Renee and Charlie have explained to me, this boy was created the day she was born, he has some powers and once they have discovered they are mates his full powers will be released in him. They had also said that he has some pure vampire in him but he was human at one point so its very faint pure though. He will also have a family around him as we were told that are very protective of each other. Most vampires dont click well in large families but these were almost brought together for a reason. And from what has been explained Renee and Charlie brought them all together but none of them know Bella directly, and they all know of a Bella Swan so that is why she is Bella Black to us here. She will be going to Forks High School and Jacob will be going with her, if anyone else would like to go as well please let me know tonight because she will be started school tomorrow." Billy finished

"Ok thank you Billy. Bella we will protect you, as long as we understand how you eat. I dont want to find dead bodies around because that would be against what we stand for." Sam said

"No, i understand completely. And no i dont feed from humans never have, I eat from animals but i can also eat regular food too. The way you can tell from any vampire how we feed is our eye color. As you can see mine are brown when i am human but once i turn back to myself they turn Gold but the weird thing when i am with other vampires and I have to protect myself they turn silver. The silver comes out when my powers are being used. And about my powers there are many of them but my main ones are I can read minds but dont worry its only when i need to, I can make myself invisible and with that i can be stand right in front of you and you can see me but i can make my scent go completely away as if no one was even there. I can also get into your head and change your mind for you and also effect your moods. And my last big one is I can see the future but with me once i see the future it is set you cant change it at all no matter what. And from what I was told the family that is protecting the boy i am suppose to find has a bit of my powers they were each giving something of me to protect each other. So please make sure if anyone finds them please tell me right away. and we dont know how long it will take for the boys light to shine, so we have to be careful and anytime i am around anyone else i will be human because i cant let any other vampire find out i am here. But thank you once again for protecting me and my race." I explained

"I want to go to school with Bella and Jacob." Seth said

"Ok its set Jacob and Seth will go to school with Bella and they will be her main guards anyone else please keep your eyes open. With that everyone have a good night and come around anytime." Billy said

Everyone had left and now we were getting ready to go to bed and to start my new day at Forks High School.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I have changed my mind, I will no longer underline when they are talking, I guess for some people its a big deal so i wont do it anymore. And for the ones that are wondering when the Cullens will appear that is this chapter...ENJOY!!!!!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Forks High School ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

So now its time for my first day of school, its strange through all my years this is the very first time going to school. I was always home schooled never had to deal with other people. This will be very interesting.

After i got dressed and walking out the room Jacob was there waiting for me.

"Good morning Jacob, are we going to have a lovely day today? I asked sarcastically

"Yep sure whatever Bella, its one thing going to school on the res but having to go to a regular school this will be tons of fun." Jacob answered while rolling his eyes

With that i just smiled and headed out the door.

"Have a good day Billy." I said

"you too Bella, and Jacob be good." Billy said

On our way to school we stopped and picked up Seth.

"Good morning Seth, hope this isnt a problem with you coming to this school?" I asked

"Oh not at all, I cant wait. I am always up for something new." Seth said excited

Alrighty off we go to school. _Wow!_ I thought this is school look at all these people Ughh This is going to be so hard.

_Calm down Bella everything will be fine, either Seth or I will be with all the time, Billy had got it all worked out with the school before hand._ Jacob thought trying to reassure me.

I took a big breath and then quickly made myself human, and stepped out of the car. As i was getting out I noticed everyone turning to see who the new kids were.

"Ughh Jacob I dont know, why are they staring at us, have they not ever seen new people before dont they understand new people dont like attention? I asked

"Bella some people dont mind it, but for you I can understand just try and ignore it. In about a couple days we will be old news." Jacob stated

We walked up to the office got our schedule and headed to our first class english. As we were walking in the room a boy walked up to me and i started backing up behind Jacob.

"Hi, I am Mike. I see you guys are new here." Mike said while keeping his eyes on me forgetting Jacob

"Hi, Mike, I am Jacob and this is Bella." Jacob stuck his hand out and got Mikes attention

"Hey man, wow you are tall, arent you from the reservation?" Mike asked

"Yes i am, is there a problem with that?" Jacob asked

"Not at all, I just thought yall had a school there, why come here?" Mike asked

"Something new. It was nice talking to you but we need to get to our seats." Jacob said and started walking away.

"Yea no problem, hey yall can sit with us at lunch if you want." Mike said

With that we just kept walking found seats in the back and the morning was pretty much like that people coming up to us wanting to know the new people. It was getting really old. Time for lunch this is going to be interesting, good thing i brought my own food they would never prepare the food the way i like it.

"Jacob can we just sit with ourselves today, I am tired of all the people?" I asked

"Yea sure no problem." Jacob answered

We made it to a table towards the back of the room before anyone got in there. People starred at us as they entered and I could tell they wanted to sit with us but Jacob just kept giving them looks.

"Hey Seth how has your morning been?" I asked

"Oh hey Bella, its been pretty good nothing major for the most part people just want to know about you. Ha its pretty funny, they want to know my name but then they jump to asked about you." Seth said with a big smile

"Oh geez, this is really going to get old fast." I said

"Dont worry Bella, they will back away soon, specially if we ever find your boy, then they will know that you are taken and back away for sure." Jacob said

"I hope its quick I cant stand all the starring." I stated while looking down to my food

All of a sudden I could sense there was a change in the air. I looked up and then all of a sudden Jacob and Seth were on either side of me almost hiding me. Right when the doors opened I smelt them.

First to come in was a tall buffy boy, he looked to be just a bit shorter than Jacob but much more bigger not fat but built. Then he had a girl on his arm, I would say she look like a runway model long flowing blond hair to about the middle of her back. They had this look with each other that they were the only people in the room but then they also looked like they loved the attention they were getting.

Second to come in was this girl just about an inch shorter than me, short black spikie hair and it fit her perfectly and her arms linked with a tall boy no where near as tall as the first but maybe about 6 foot or a little taller he looked to be very serious, trying to stay focused. You could just look at them and know they were in love, They were for sure mates you can see it.

And from what i could tell last to enter was a boy as tall as the second boy to enter, with a unique color hair bronze, he looked pissed but then he had this look like he was bored didnt want to be here.

Once I saw them i understood why Jacob and Seth came over to me, as I was looking back and forth between them to the new group of vampires that entered i then noticed they all popped their heads to look my way and then i thought i heard a growl come from one of them. Then i felt Jacob start to shake.

"Jake no calm down, lets get out of here now!" I whispered

"Ok Ok Ok, lets go." Jacob answered

As we started to head out Seth stayed behind me and Jacob in the front, I decided then to use one of my powers to hear what everyone was thinking.

_what is wrong with them_

_She is really pretty i wonder if i have a chance._

_Looks like the Cullens now arent the talk of the school anymore._

Ughh this is really old. Then all of sudden I heard their table.

_Who is that girl and why are the wolves here they never come to this school. The blond girl said_

_She is so pretty, but I dont get why she needs to be with them, they will hurt her. the short girl said_

_Damn this is really going to be a interesting year, look at poor eddie over there he looks pissed I hope Jasper can calm him down or this will get out of hand. the buffy guy said_

_Calm down Edward, they have a right to come to school also, even though i dont know why the girl is with them..wait a minute do you see her eyes that is a really weird color. the blond boy said_

Thats it, Why cant I hear any thoughts from the so called Edward, and dammit i forgot about my powers and my eyes changing, i need to hurry up.

"Jacob can you please walk faster, my eyes someone noticed, please hurry run i dont care get me out of here." I said quickly and then we picked up our speed and were outside in a few seconds.

"What was wrong with them in there, why did one of them growl?" I asked

"Its because we have a treaty with them, that we stay away from them and they stay away from us. And I am sorry i lost it, for some reason with them i cant control it, they always act so smug and it pisses me off." Jacob said

Just as we were walking away i heard the lunch room door open and out came the blond boy and walked straight for us.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meeting Jasper ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Shit Shit Shit" Jacob kept saying

"Bella we might need to leave i dont know what will happen." Seth said

"Its ok lets just see what he has to say then if we need to we will go quickly." Bella said

The boy walked up and stopped right in front of us and Jacob pulled me behind him but i still stayed out a little so i could at least see.

"Jasper how can we help you?" Jacob asked

"I was just coming out to find out if the girl was ok, and i wanted to introduce myself. Jasper answered

"Ummm, hello I am Bella Black, and I am perfectly fine why wouldnt I be." I said while sticking my hand out for him to shake.

"Are you always rude to new people, is there a reason you dont want to shake my hand?" I asked I decided to read his mind again because this was pissing me off how rude can he be.

_OMG, there goes her eyes again, why is she with them and damn she is very direct with people and her emotions i cant even read them. Dammit Jasper just shake her hand._

He then stuck his hand out and I shoke it.

"I'm Jasper and its nice to meet you, and wow your eyes are really different." Jasper said

Ok shit stop doing that Bella you will get caught.

"Yea they change with my mood like a mood ring ha ha." i said trying to play it off

"I am sorry but I dont mean to be rude but there is something different about you, no ones eyes every just change colors like that unless..." Jasper didnt even finish before Jacob pushed me behind him

"Seth take her to the car now, dont stop for anyone. QUICKLY!" Jacob said

"Jacob whats going on, nothing is happening I dont need to go there is no threat, I would sense it, Please just calm down." I said

"No go now we can chance anything we would need to be certain before anything its just to keep you safe you know the agreement." Jacob said and i just nodded and ran with Seth to the car. I noticed as i was running to the car all the other Cullens had made it out of the lunch room with strange looks on their faces, from being confused and then worried. I needed to know whats going on.

"Seth why is he so worried, You know i would be able to sense if there was a danger I will never be able to find the boy if I cant chance it, He is suppose to be helping me find him its all about protecting my race, But if hes going to have me run away everytime someone talks to me we will never find out." I said a little louder then i should of

"I know Bella but we just have to be sure before anything you have to be safe, you are the only one that can protect your race you are the key, and we are ordered to protect you. Seth said with a sad face he knew what i was saying but he couldnt go against Jacob.

_What are they talking about race, and protecting her? Jasper thought_

_Why does she think the wolves will protect her they will hurt her. I am worried for her Edward, she is very important but its hard to see her clearly though. the short girl thought_

_What are we doing out here, why is Edward so pissed and what race, hmm something weird is going on here. the buffy guy thought_

"Jacob why is that girl with you guys, why does she need your protection, yall will hurt her more than protecting her?" Edward had said

"Her family and ours go a long ways back she is staying with us and we were told to look out for her, keep her safe and protect her from unwanted people of any kind." Jacob answered flatly

"What is up with her eyes, they just change colors, Jacob she isnt human, but she has a heartbeat but her scent there isnt one, why?" Jasper asked still very confused

"In time you will know it all but I cant just tell you what she is or our protection would be useless." Jacob said while walking over to the car and getting in.

"Jacob what if one of them has the light how will i ever know?" I asked

"I dont know, does either of your parents know when the light will shine or how?" Jacob asked

"I dont know i never asked, but i will call them tonight to get some information." I stated

We drove home in silence, and then i just started daydreaming wondering what if Edward was the guy i was suppose to be with. Cause i really wouldnt want to be with the others they already have someone well i know for a fact the short girl and Jasper are mates so he is off limits. So I will just have to wait and see, maybe tomorrow will be a better day and i will know something more tonight after talking to my parents.

I hope you guys liked this chapter, I wanted to get in a chapter at least where the Cullens were brought in, dont worry more will happen the next day of school.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Light ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once we got home, I walked straight to the phone to call my parents.

"Hey guys, how was school?" Billy yelled from the living room watching me as I just walk past him.

"Today, well thats a good question...ummm well Bella was getting nervous and wanted to know why all the other kids were staring at her, so she decided to read their minds and in the process of doing that her eyes changed colors, she forgot all about it and the Cullens noticed it." Jacob said quickly

"What do you mean? So they know something is up. Most likely I will be getting a call shortly once they have a chance to talk with Carlisle." Billy stated

"Ok yall please be quiet I am going to call my parents now." I said

Everyone got quiet and as i started dialing the numbers I heard the front door open, and Jacob telling whoever it was to be quiet.

"Hello Bella I was expecting you to call so soon. Dont get me wrong I am missing you dearly, how is everything going?" Renee asked

"Umm mom everything is ok, well sortta. I have a question." I said

"O.K. go ahead." Renee said

"Mom how am i suppose to see the light, will it just show up or what. Because if i run into other vampires if the wolves are suppose to protect me and keep me away from any unwanted ones how are we suppose to know if ones of them isnt the light?" I asked

"Thats a good question dear, and i am sorry i never told you this or them also. The thing is Bella in a way you have be near one of them to be able to tell, in some way or another you have to be nearby. But the light wont show up when you are human, you have to be in your true form for the light to come thru, but then the bad part of that is you could possibly ruin your chances of hiding from the unwanted ones. You have to be very careful Bella, the wolves will protect you but there is areas they cannot go to. I know of their treaty so I know if the Cullens are the ones you are worried of you might not have the wolves to protect you, so when meeting them at first you have to meet in a nutural place until they see that you are safe." Renee answered

"But mom how can we be sure they are safe. I cant read one of their minds and that worries me." I said

"Oh dear, which one is it that you cant read?" Renee asked as i heard in the background someone grunting sounded like my dad or ones of my guards

"I dont know their names, well besides one, but it seems his name might be Edward, I am not sure though." I said

"Ok we will find out for you and see if he has any special powers. And Demetri and Felix are arguing about your safety, so please before they try and fly down there remember who you are and what this is all about, if you need more protection at anytime call me." Renee stated

"Ok mom I will, and let them know i said thank you for worrying about me, but they can relax i am in good hands and that if anything comes up i will call right away. And please tell Jane and Alec i said hello and miss them." I said

"Good-bye mom and I love you and dad greatly." I said

"Good-bye dear and we love you also." Renee said

I hung up the phone and just sat there for a second, wanted to think to myself for a minute. How was i going to be able to see if anyone was the light if i am suppose to stay human around them? and then to have to get near them when i do it, I am so worried now. I got up and walked out into the living room to fill everyone in on what my mom had said. As i walked out i noticed someone new was here and he must of been the one who came in when i was calling my parents.

"Hello Sam, so i guess you heard of some trouble that happened today? I am sorry about that i got really nervous and i promise to keep a hold on it whenever i am near any other vampires." I said

"Its fine Bella but if we are to do our job you have to follow what is asked of you, we cant protect someone that doesnt follow the rules." Sam said

"I know i am really sorry, but i just got off the phone with my mom and she had told me some things i needed to know." I said looking over at Jacob

"What is it Bella?" Jacob asked

"Ummm well my mom had said that the only way to see the light is if i get near other vampires and.." I didnt even get a chance to finish before Jacob stood up

"No we cant protect you if you get close, we cant go near them and we cant move on their property." Jacob said

"I know Jacob but i am here for the one reason to find the one that has the light, my light this is all for my race are you trying to keep that from me?" I said

"Not at all, but how can we protect you if we go against what we are suppose to do, we were told to keep you away from other vampires, how can we do that if you have to go near them? And why does it seem like you were going to say something else with that?" Jacob asked

"Well i was, my mom said that for me to find my light i have to be near the vampire and also in my true form. It will not show when i am human." I said quickly and quietly

"What no way!!!!! Its bad enough to get near them but to make yourself known we cant!!!" Sam yelled

"I know Sam but why else am I here then, if i cant do the one thing i am suppose to do whats the point. I should just call my parents back and let them know you all are not helping and to just end the agreement we have set." I said while glancing over at Billy

"No Bella you dont need to do that, we will figure something out, we have." Billy said before anyone else could comment

"I think we should take it slow how we do this, I am sure Jasper can help he has been around for some time and i could sense he was safe, with Jacob and Seth there and in a private area away from any of the others in his family I can open up to him and just see what would happen. I know that when any other vampires come in contact with us they tend to become like star struck because no one sees us often due to trying to protect me the most, I was not allowed near any other vampire due to not having my light yet and others wanting to step up for it. They all assumed it was something that i could give them, sometimes i wish it was that simple." I rambled on

"We will try this but i want to have a few other around in wolve form just so we can protect you even more, Jasper will need to understand that we are ordered to protect you just as you and your family are to protect us. We will do this during school tomorrow." Sam stated

"I will try to get ahold of Jasper sometime tonight so he will know to meet us tomorrow morning before school, I just hope he can get away from everyone and specially his mate." I said

"OK OK OK, lets just get this over with it makes me to nervous." Jacob said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Coming Clean ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had decided to use one of my powers to get ahold of Jasper.

_Jasper, this is Bella, yes i am talking to you in your mind dont worry though I am not going to hurt you, and I have blocked you from anyone else to be able to hear. I thought_

_How on earth did you manage to do this, and where are you? Jasper though_

_Dont worry i am not near, but i need to ask you something. I thought_

_Go ahead ask. Jasper thought_

_Will you meet me during first period tomorrow in the woods about 5 miles from school? I thought_

_Umm why do you want to meet away from school i dont think thats safe. Jasper thought_

_Because I dont want anyone else to hear what i have to say to you its very personal and in time if i can trust you i will tell them as well, but i will have Jacob and Seth with me sense they are to protect me from anyone. I thought_

_Why would you need them to protect you, that doesnt make sense. But i will meet you there. Jasper said_

_Oh and Jasper I will keep your mind blocked till then i dont want anyone to know that we talked and what is going on, but dont worry you are not going to get hurt in anyway. I thought_

_Oh ok...I will be there, do i say good-bye or anything or just stop talking this is really weird. Jasper thought_

_I laughed and said dont worry about it Jasper I am leaving and i will see you in the morning. I though back and left his mind._

Its always been funny how I get to people, when I just pop up in their mind. I did it to Aro one day when I first got this power, I had made him think he was hearing voices and it was driving him crazy, because he thought of all the people or voices he would here it wouldnt be mine, and of all the things i was singing "this is the song that never ends", he finally caught on one day when i was laughing so much with no one around and had asked me if i got a new power recently. So i am came clean and for a little bit he was pissed at me, but then was happy i was able to control it.

The morning came and when i walked out of my room it was brought to my attention that everyone was inside Billy's house.

"I got ahold of Jasper and he will be there during first period no one else knows what is going on his mind is being blocked in case there is anyone that can read minds i want to be careful. He said he will come alone, but i think best if we watch him carefully and have someone near the edge of the woods so they can see if anyone follows him." I said and Sam nodded and explained to everyone what is going on and they all understood.

"Remember Jacob and Seth you need to keep a close eye on him, because when Bella shows who she really is who knows what he will do and we have to protect her, so keep your eyes on him and him alone." Sam ordered and they both nodded

We were still going to school to make it look like nothing was going on and we would head out the back of school so no one can see us and make it there before Jasper. As we pulled up into the parking lot I noticed all the Cullens where there and were just looking directly at us when we pulled up, I just smiled at them and we walked on by with nothing else said or done. After i walked past them i wanted to hear what they were thinking and since they couldnt see my eyes this time it was safe.

_Ok what is going on with her and why cant i get a clear picture of her? the short black haired girl thought_

_Ughh i am so bored why are we just standing out here, who cares about the stupid human. the tall blond thought_

_I hope i cant get away from them without Alice figuring out whats going on, Edward kept asking me this morning what i was hiding...shit i hope he didnt hear me, oh wait i am safe she said she was blocking my mind ohh i wonder if shes in my mind right now, Bella are you there, Oh shut up Jasper you are sounding like a crazy person. Jasper though_

_hahaha Jasper you are silly, stop worrying no one can hear you but me, and dont worry i wasnt in your mind till just now..stop rambling to yourself and it will be fine, and Alice whoever that is she will not be able to tell whats going on her mind will not change or anything when you walk out of school, thats all part of blocking your mind. i thought to Jasper_

_Ohh ok good, i really hate lying to her, but dont worry i will be there. Jasper thought_

_So Alice is the short one, thats your mate..hmm you all are perfect for each other you were made for each other. I thought _

_Come on i am tired of standing here, Edward is acting so weird, shes just a human and one that he cant read her mind. The buffy one thought_

_Wait a minute Bella how did you know. Jasper thought_

_In good time Jasper you will know everything. I thought back_

We had made our way outside the back of the school and into the woods, I could smell the wolves all around and a big black one came up to me and I knew that was Sam.

_Sam everything is fine he will be here shortly and alone. I thought _

_Oh geez Bella I didnt know you could do this, wow, only us wolves could hear what each other are thinking and in some ways that how we could talk to each other. But we are all set i will walk back out of the way no worries here. Sam thought_

"Ok everyone he will be here in less then a minute." I said

"Hello Jasper I am glad i could trust you to do what i asked and what you said." I said

"Hello Bella, when i give my word i stand by it, and as i can tell you have some very big secret to tell." Jasper said

"Bella can we please just hurry this up, I dont want to be out here any longer then we need to." Jacob said looking directly at Jasper

"Ok well Jasper please just stay there I am about to do something and i need to trust that you wont try anything." I said and Jasper just nodded

I shifted from human to my true form a pure vampire and in doing that my light was shinning silver with a tint of gold and i could feel Jasper tense up and then realize what had just happened.

"Bella, you arent human..OH MY GOD you are..you are one of them." Jasper said

"Yes Jasper I am one of them, I am the daughter." I answered

"I never thought i would ever meet one of you, we all know about you but we were starting to think yall have died off or it was just a myth to make us go on the good path." Jasper said

"No Jasper we are real, and as a matter of fact i am the last one, that is till i find my light my other half. You see Jasper that is why I was brought here, my parents wanted me to see with the 2 covens that follow our diet in a way if one you guys is my light or my mate, dont worry Jasper you are not him i knew that when i saw you with Alice, yall have the same light which brings me to something." I said

"You can see when we are with our mate just by looking?" Jasper asked

"Not all vampires only the special ones. That is what i need to say. From what i am gathering you are part of my parents group they had told me about." I said

"What do you mean group. and how do your parents know me?" Jasper asked

"Its simple, my parents gave certain vampires powers once they were changed only because they could sense they were good, they had told me that at some point this group will be the ones to help our race become pure again and once i find my mate or my light the group will be complete and our true powers will shine, well in all honesty you will have one of my powers and it will come in full force, like right now i can tell you control emotions, but once we get the group full your powers will become even greater." I answered

"Ok this is a lot to take in, but you are saying i am part of some group and sense Alice is my mate she is too?" Jasper asked

"Yes Jasper that is correct, and sense she is your mate i take it she has a gift as well, only someone with such power can have the same in return?" I asked

"She does, she can predict the future that is why i was worried she would know what is going on cause of me changing my course for the day." Jasper answered

"I understand, and like i said dont worry about that, when i block someones mind no one will know about anything changing its like you path is still on course, but for anyone that is a mind reader will not be able to know anything thats going on." I said

"No wonder Edward thought i was hiding something from him, he hates that more than anything." Jasper said

"Ahh ok so Edward is a mind reader. Well since i can tell i can trust you i need to see if i cant trust the others, this will be hard to do cause i am not suppose to show myself to anyone, due to other vampires wanting me." I said

"I understand Bella, I promise we can be trusted, for the most part we all have our mates so there is no worry about us trying to take you." Jasper said

"Well from what i can see you and Alice are the only mates, but i also didnt get a close look at the other 3, but if you say you all have mates then where is Edwards i saw him sitting by himself?" I asked

"Oh well Edward is the only one out of all of us." Jasper answered

"Ahh ok, well we better get, i can sense the wolves are getting nervous we have been here to long, I will come by your house tonight, but i need for you to talk to Carlisle and let him understand that I need Jacob and Seth to come with me, they are in charge of protecting me away from the reservation." I said

"I will, but i dont understand if no vampire is to go on the reservation how are you able to?" Jasper asked

I will go over that all tonight, I dont really want to repeat myself more then i need to, there could be more ears around." I answered

"I understand, i will call Carlisle now." Jasper said as he got out his phone "Carlisle its me Jasper."

"Jasper how can i helpe you is something wrong?" Carlisle asked

"No everything is fine, I just need to set up a meeting with everyone tonight when we get home from school and I need you to be aware that Bella from school will be coming along with Jacob and Seth." Jasper said

"Bella the one Edward cant read and the one that her eyes change colors? Why do the wolves need to come?" Carlisle sounded concerned

"Bella will fill everyone in on everything tonight she just didnt want to show up with them due to our treaty." Jasper said

"Ok no problem lets just hope none of the others get upset, but I am aware of it and i agree to it, let her know i cant wait to meet her oh and Jasper should we put out some food for them?" Carlisle asked and Jasper looked towards me and i nodded and glanced to Jacob

"Yes Carlisle that will be fine. I have to get back to class." Jasper said and hung up

"OK Bella it is all set up everything will be fine." Jasper said but stopped right away

"Sam everything is fine, yall can stay right outside of the woods by their house, and watch i dont want them to get nervous with all the wolves around." I said and he nodded

"You can read their minds?" Jasper asked

"Jasper I can do a lot of things, dont worry, i will go into all of this tonight, but i will block your mind till tonight just so Edward cant hear it or Alice know whats going to happen. Just act normal." I said and he nodded and walked back to school.

"This is going to be an interesting night." I mumbled

"You can say that again." Seth said

We all walked back to school, with me blocking Jacob, Seth and Jaspers mind so neither Edward or Alice would know.

School dragged on. I see why i was homeschooled for so long this is boring. The bell rang for last period and we headed towards the car to drive to the Cullens house we didnt wait for them, we wanted to be there before anyone got there well besides Carlisle.

Review please


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry to everyone...I am going to update shortly, I have been out of it for awhile and am back and really would like to finish this story...if anyone can give me some ideas that would be great...I am trying to go about this slow cause it seems to be coming on all so fast but I dont want to drag it out it gets boring that way you know...so any ideas i am open to them...**

**Thanks a bunch**


End file.
